Hotaru
|Name (Romaji) = Hotaru |Image 2 = |Epithet = |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Age = |Gender = Female |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Puppeteer = Magnus |Puppeteer 2 = |Puppeteer 3 = |Puppeteer 4 = |Puppeteer 5 = |Magic Circuit =　Unnamed |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Voiced By = (Japanese) (English) |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 5 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Hotaru}} is a Banned Doll; one of Magnus' Squadron that Magnus created and uses. She was probably created from Nadeshiko Akabane's body, Raishin Akabane's younger sister, who was killed during the Akabane Clan's massacre. Etymology Name The of |Hotaru}} means "firefly". Appearance Hotaru has long straight light pink hair extending to her hips with fringe and black eyes (with yellowish undertones). She is breathtakingly beautiful but also unworldly. She has soft skin and a fruity floral fragrance that is of death and decadence. She wears a copper circlet ornament on her head with a twisted horn at its left and connecting to an attached piece of square black cloth covering her face with a red kanji, , meaning "fire", at its center, a ridged edged black collar wrapped around her neck strapped with a black gold buckled strap fastened at her left, a beautiful strapped violet lined black mullet dress adorned with frills and lace with a hanging fur boa attached from each of its strap, hanging at her back, two hanging silver straps attached at the center front part of the dress by her hips connecting at the back tied into a ribbon, center parted lower skirt, and grayish-violet swirl designs at its bottom, an inner light pink mini dress with ridged edges at its top and eyelet edges at its bottom, an arm's length black glove on each of her hands with ridged edges at its top and a grayish-violet strap below it, puffing the edges out, and low heeled crimson mary janes. Her outfit has a kinky aesthetic that was in vogue during the late nineteenth century trends. She has a red symbol of two parallel indented lines facing opposite directions on an inverted triangle, symbolizing fire, at the center of her chest. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata when Raishin burst out from the Cafeteria and called out to him. Magnus halted and then asked Raishin who he was. Raishin answered and then announced to Magnus that he had something to give him. In a split second, Hotaru, Tamamushi, Kamakiri, Kagerou, Himegumo, and Mitsubachi then surrounded Raishin and held their weapons against him. Raishin clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift. Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Magnus and his Squadron then headed to the Machine Technical Vocations Building when Magnus stopped and his Squadron subtly altered their stances upon seeing Kimberly who was awaiting Magnus. Kimberly ignored Magnus' Squadron and asked Magnus of his impression of Raishin, and Magnus gave his opinion. Kimberly suddenly noticed the small bottle Magnus was holding and asked what it was. Magnus replied that it would probably be ash. Kimberly then asked Magnus why Raishin gave it to him, and Magnus explained to her the reason. Kimberly further inquired, but Magnus did not reply and then finally excused himself. As he made his way, Kimberly intercepted, tauntingly asking him to clarify if his automata were Banned Dolls. Magnus indirectly answered affirmingly, and then with a proper goodbye, finally left. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Genuin Legends" Other Appearances Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 08 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Unnamed Equipment : Relationships Magnus Raishin Akabane Character Art Design Hotaru's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet.jpg|Hotaru's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Hotaru's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet II.jpg|Hotaru's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Quotes References }} Category:Japanese Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Squadrons